Cold End
by Naomi Agatha
Summary: Kagome is a girl growing up too fast.She is head over heels in love with a cool high school athlete,Inuyasha.One night after a long fight with Inuyasha she dosent come home.she's vanished,so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_Inuyasha loves me,_kagome repeats to herself to push away the other words:_He's in love with somebody else._He said he had to help his friend skid logs out of the woods before the ground thaws,but outside the narrow bathroom window,stapled over with plastic, she sees mud, miroku's footprints,soggy as waffles and leading to the shed.

Maybe Inuyasha dosen't notice the mud, maybe he sees only Kikyo, the girl from parties at the gravelpit, who flashes her boobs in the school library.they're going to the movies,Kagome imagines, maybe a _Conan _movie.

_It's time to Pamper yourself_,she reads in amagazine._Take extra time in the bathroom room.Love yourself. Pretend you're somebody who loves you and says,You're beatiful,smooth skin or stubble-y..._

She's sitting cramped on the counter,fixing her hair and putting makeup on.she hurry's not the way somebody who loves her would but rush-rush, looking pretty is an everyday job.It's spring time and Inuyasha's with Kikyo at _Conan the Destroyer._

She grabs her towel and makeup kit then opens the bathroom door_.Inuyasha loved me _first,kagome says on the closed side of her bedroom door_.He'll love me again_...Feet wide apart she sits down on her bed,slowly.She grabs her mirror and looks at herself and runs her palm down her smooth cheek_.Pamper yourself.Pretend you're somebody else, who loves you._

She grabs her razor the way she holds a pencil to draw with.Skin his paper, blood is lead,pain the bright smell of marigolds.She draws two squares,one stacked on the other,the letter I.And then all the letters lace together into a necklace of red beams.

**INUYASHA**,her leg says.It's so beatiful it's all she can swallow, this beatiful word carved in her skin.The word glows.Sharp joy is all she feels._I love you _weighs as much as a heart cut out and saved in a jewelry box, and that's next-to-nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Message From The Author:**

**Ok so I'm sorry but i't might take a while for me to add chapters into my story. You see I have school and Homework and I also have to go to sports afterschool. So what im trying to say it will take a while to add chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Inuyasha come here

b-ba-by" Inuyasha says.

He can start to talk her down with that, but when he lies on his bed and pants his bare stomach, he's so beatiful she just caves in. His skin's the Smoothest thing thing she's ever touched, his belly's got no hair. Something like church, the feeling she gets when he pats himself. The sound feels holy. She'd like to drink from this small, perfect bowl.

She remembers a buck she saw once in the woods-the buck saw her too-two Novembers ago. She'd scooped a hole in a pile of leaves and crouched down, breathing their dusty crackle. The sun melted behind the while rusty needles shined yellow, then blue. She wasn't hungry or thirsty. She closed her eyes and held her breath, living on sunlight and leaf dust-light as air. Then, the sound of a boy pounting his belly, so proud of muscles and tight skin-that's what it seemed like-the drum of his belly beating danger and secrets, but when she opened her eyes, there stood a buck, beating his hooves on the dry ground.

She left out her breath, he didn't move. She opened her heavy wool coat, lifted the sweater Gram Towle knit, she opened the buttoms on her pants. She tapped her belly, cupping the buck's rhythm in her palms.

"C-come here, b-baby," Inuyasha says again.

He's lying on his back in the dark hole of his room, hands under his head, white hair midnight blue, T-shirt off, smiling at her like somebody's sweet boy, somebody's naughty boy. He blows her kisses. She hates him for something, he did something –Kikyo again. She cried a whole day and night, home sick from school. He did something said something.

"I d-didn't mean it," he says.

He looks he might cry. He's her baby, come on, baby. He pats his belly. It's the loneliest drumming she's ever heard, a sound from the distant place where girls go when they run away. But if she ran, who'd coax her back? who'd hold her, rock her, rub soft lips in the hollow of her throat? Who'd say, _Come on, baby, come on, Kagome I love you, baby, come._

The buck watched her, she watched him. His eyelashes were longer than Inuyasha's. She saw his heart beat in his neck, a thrill of drumming just under the skin. He's curios, she's curios back. She rises slowly, leaf fragments tumble from her hair.

"Come here, baby" she says to the buck. He dosen't blink. She's thrirsty, parched from breathing November leaves.She drinks his eyes, touches him where his heart's beating just under the skin. It was hunting season then, now its may and black flies have stapled her ears.

Inuyasha pats the drum of his belly. "C-c-come here, baby." She kneels on the edge of the matress, leans over to breathe his breath. He smells like beer and dope, pizza, danger, speed, some other girl he's loved. She forgets why she hates him. She still hates him. She's parched from breathing November leaves. Tomorrow she'll run away, she'll remember why she hates him, she'll remember the taste of where he's been and all the hurtful things he's done.

He pats his belly.He's her beautiful boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Message From The Author;**

**Welcome to the story about a teenager's descent into the seductive world of _Royalty._ A diary so Honest and Descriptive** **you might think you know how hard it is to rule an Empire at 15.Read her diary.Enter her world. You'll never be able to forget _ABIGAIL LOTHRINGEN._**

* * *

**A Message from the Author:**

**You mind find this chapter a little confusing because there teaching Sex Ed in High School but you see I have to because the next chapter is related to this one and it wont make any cense if I take out this Chapter, okay. **

**Chapter 3 **

**They're like polliwogs, but with very long tails." Mr.Yamasaki is reviewing.**

**Yuka perks up from a slouch. "Polliwogs?"**

**"Tadpoles-they turn into frogs," Mr.Yamasaki explains.**

**"So," Mr.Yamasaki continues "these tadpoles are swimming their hearts out up to your vagina through your cervix and on that egg." His matter-of-factness makes Yuka giggle. She likes Mr.Yamasaki, all the girls do. He's a little weird but kind and a total hotty. Hearing Medical sex words in school right before lunch, the whole things feel strange; still is a ticket out of History for a few days.**

**Sex Ed happens every year at the end of May when Love heats up the school. Students can't keep their hands off each other. Eri is seeing Hojo; Sango's with Miroku again, sort off. Kagome is back with Inuyasha, who's off Kikyo, the school's slut. This time they mean it. Sango raises her hand, she's wide awake now. "How many polliwogs-go up you in one squirt?"**

**"In one ejaculation? - Which of course we know is really a series of pulses-"**

**"Yeah, one ejaculation."**

**"Millions."**

**"Wow", Yuka says, pushing her bangs off her forehead. Then Sango whispers, _"Happy Pastures"_ to Kagome. Kagome smiles. During a school field trip in the 7th grade to Happy pastures Farm, they witnessed something sensational: a draft horse stuck out his penis, in their faces and that is all everyone remembers. Even now, 2 years later, whenever Kagome says she is going out with Inuyasha, Sango does Grouchy eyebrows and wishes her happy pastures. That's the closest they come to talking about sex. They joke around, and they are always guessing who'll get pregnant first, but confident they aren't. Until today Sango never wondered how many of Miroku's sperm shoot up her when they-_make love_. Right at the moment the whole subject makes Sango edgy. Not just for herself, but for Kagome. Kagome is in the middle of a scare-she's two weeks late. Scares happen to everybody. When you're in one yourself, though, you can't think about much else.**

**"What is the only 100 effective form of preventing pregnancy?" Mr.Yamasaki asks. The bell is about to ring. Yuka's hand flies up, and her face gleams. "Suicide?"**

**Mr. Yamasaki laughs. It's not funny. "Abstinence," he says. "Do you have any questions-Kagome, is it?" he recognizes Kagome-dark hair, carefully puffed, big golden brown eyes-not that he's seen much of Kagome's face which spends most of its school life mashed against her boyfriend's chest, but what he mostly notices is her dark features that look to be a 22 year old's body. Every morning before the bell for homeroom rings, Inuyasha leans on a locker, his hand massaging Kagome's butt. Once Mr. Yamasaki spotted them and felt angry and jealous. Of course he always makes sure nobody suspects he is in love with Kagome, of course who wouldn't she is a beautiful 16 year old with a body of 22 year old, and of course Mr.Yamasaki being just a 25 year old would never resist. As much as he makes sure of not giving any hints for the love he as for Kagome, the girls have always know he loves her.**

**"Kagome-do you have any questions?" Mr. Yamasaki asked again. Kagome does not have any questions. Mr. Yamasaki knows she won't. Still, Kagome's eyes are so blank and sad she feels it in her throat, and she makes a mental note to ask around. Nothing in particular, she just wonders.**

**A Message from the Author:**

**Ok so I finally finished chapter 3 it took me along time and I'm sorry for that I'll try not taking along time uploading **

**Chapter 4. Now readers if you could all review in the Chapters or on the Story I would be really thankful, Thank you for reading and don't forget to read the next Chapter and Review. Before you go did you notice that the Teacher is in Love with Kagome I wonder what will happen with them, Will Kagome hook up with Mr. Yamasaki the 26 year old teacher. Or will she stay with Inuyasha? Stay tune to find out.**

**And dont forget to read my new story "The diary of Abigail Lothringen"**

**Review of "The diary of Abigail Lothringen" ;**

**Welcome to the story about a teenager's descent into the seductive world of _Royalty._ A diary so Honest and Descriptive** **you might think you know how hard it is to rule an Empire at 15.Read her diary.Enter her world. You'll never be able to forget _ABIGAIL LOTHRINGEN._**

**

* * *

**


End file.
